


Nauto's Worst Birthday Ever

by X_WelshAngel_X



Category: Naruto, The Witches - Roald Dahl
Genre: Especially when used for babysitting advice, Humor, TV is bad, Weridness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WelshAngel_X/pseuds/X_WelshAngel_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what Naruto's worst birthday ever was. Well look no further...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nauto's Worst Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to take my mind off my last exam, think my heads going to explode from all the revision, so just started writing to take a break. As for the story well, I have no idea… Really, absolutely no clue. Revision must be getting to me. Just wrote and this is what happened… Well I do not own Naruto… Sooo, ummm… here…

Naruto was hiding. He was curled up in a tight little ball in a small hole at the bottom of a tree trunk. Hoping no one would find him. He had climbed over a weird looking fence with lots of signs. He couldn't read yet but he thought it meant it was a safe place. There were always signs above the toilets.

Today was Naruto's birthday, today was the worst day of the year and today would change his life forever.

It had started out as a normal birthday Jiji had come over to give presents. He got a froggy purse, a doggy hat and some goggles. They weren't all from Jiji but he wasn't allowed to know who else till he was older. It was not fair. It seemed like the same as last year and the year before that however...

This year was different.

This year Jiji had to leave early.

This year the Uchiha were killed so the ANBU had to take over their duties.

Duties like watching over the festival and as such there was a shortage of who could be taken away to watch over Naruto.

It all added to one very big problem which caused this little boy to be hiding in a hole.

Naruto has sitting on his floor playing with his new things when there was a bang at the door.

Being the curious little thing he was he went over to see who it could be.

He reached up and opened the door.

He peeked through the crack and gasped…

…

…

…

…

…

…

IT was terrifying, horrifying. IT would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. IT reached out to give Naruto a big hug for his birthday.

Naruto screamed! Terrified he ran to his window jumped out and ran until he ended up in the forest and curled up in the smallest place he could find. This caused a manhunt to occur and with the Chunin exams a few days away, well you can realise what the objective was. How did you think Itachi got his promotion so quick?

Well, back to the IT. You see with all the ANBU busy, the Hokage asked Danzo to spare some of his 'not so' secret ANBU to look after Naruto on this night. The orders were to keep him inside and keep him entertained. Well not having ever been kids themselves they looked to the kids channel for inspiration and picked the first thing they saw.

One henge later and they were ready to go! Unfortunately the first program they saw was a film called 'The Witches'. Well three guess who they chose and the first two don't count. That's right they chose the Grandmother… The most terrifying this in the film and well Naruto had always had a fear of little old ladies… Don't ask. Well it involves some knitting needles and some false teeth and … Never mind that's another story.

Well, let that be a lesson to you; don't copy the first thing you see… or let Root watch kids or the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm… well… review if you think I am crazy. If you don't think I am, well, review to ensure I am still sane!


End file.
